FULL METAL PANIC: Kiwadoi
by Izzy Motosuwa
Summary: Sousuke is given the day off, no guarding Kaname, no orders from Tessa, and no missions of mass desruction. Why don't you find out what Kurz and the new and improved Sousuke are up to?


FMP Kiwadoi (Danger)

"You…. idiot!" Kaname yelled as she knocked Souske out with a blunt force punch to the head.

"What is it now Kaname? I'm almost 100 positive that I've not done anything to… piss you off, as you phrase it, today," replied Souske rubbing the newly formed wound on his forehead.

"Nothing! That's just for what you're going to do today," reasoned Kaname.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," said Sousuke.

"Today, you will not be accompanying me. You will stay away from, and remain out of my, and or anybody else's sight for the entire day," said Kaname.

"I'd like to comply with your request, but I can't rescind my duties unless I have a direct order from my superior," claimed Sousuke.

"Well, I figured you'd say something like that… Tessa?" called Kaname.

"Hmmm?" Sousuke murmured as he turned around in shock.

"Sergeant Souske Sagara!" yelled Tessa.

"Yes Ma'am?" quivered Sousuke.

"I have decided to order you to not follow Kaname today. You have… earned a vacation," reasoned Tessa.

"But… commander…" tried Sousuke.

"Are you questioning my orders?" asked Tessa firmly.

"No Ma'am!" cried Sousuke.

"Good! You may do as you wish, but you may not be seen by any of us. Neither Miss Chidori, nor Miss Kyouko, nor myself," explained Tessa, "If any of us even sense your presence, you will be immediately demoted, and/or taken out of our military."

"Do you have to be so harsh?" asked Kyouko.

Tessa glared at Kyouko with a cold blank stare.

"Never mind…" whimpered Kyouko.

"Do I make myself clear?" asked Tessa.

"Understood," Souske said sweating profusely.

"Good, then. You have one hour to leave our company," she ordered.

"…" sweated Sousuke.

"She means you're dismissed," explianed Kaname.

"Oh! Yes! Uh…I hope that you have a nice, safe, time without me Miss Chidori. And Commander? May I speak freely?" he dared.

"Yes Souske?" she asked calmly.

"You might want to let go of Kyouko's hand, and get off of her foot. Her circulation is being cut off," he stated.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry, 'bout that" she cried.

"No…huff huff huff problem, I don't need to breathe," Kyouko said passing out.

"You can go now," stated Kaname.

"But I don't know what to do," answered Sousuke.

"Just go somewhere," suggested Kaname.

"Where?" asked Sousuke.

"Anywhere…" said Kaname frustrated.

"Away from us that is," added Tessa.

"But…" tried Sousuke.

"Sergeant!" Yelled Tessa.

"Yes…" said Sousuke.

Souske took off at incredible speeds. He ran so that he could not be seen by any of them. He wanted to keep his ranking. He did not want to be expelled from the military. He sat under a tree, and closed his eyes. Thinking about what tomorrow would be like. He'd be back on track, but now…. he was a free man. He could do anything he wanted. No commanding officer, no evil girl to protect. No, no one! He stood up and thought to himself. "I'm not limited by any laws of the military; I can do and go wherever I please." He grinned, and something in him clicked. CLICK His normal way of acting had been temporarily disabled. His thoughts were mischievous, and no longer by the book. He had no thoughts of war, or training. Or anything that had to do with his old way of thinking. He had become totally free, and now had a mind of his own. Okay he had one before, but this one actually works!

The next day…

"Ah! It's so nice to be Souske free today," expressed Kaname.

"Isn't it?" asked Tessa.

"Yup! I couldn't be happier," she proclaimed.

"SO, what do you wanna do?" asked Tessa.

"I don't know, I was just about to ask you the same thing," aid Kaname.

"Oh, well… it doesn't really matter to me," explained Tessa.

"Well we can, uh…" attempted Kaname.

"I know!" yelled Kyouko.

"What?" asked Kaname and Tessa.

"Wait never mind," said Kyouko as she gave up her thouught.

"Ugh!" yelled Kaname.

"Yo! Kurtz? What's up, man?" greeted Sousuke.

"Nothing, uh… who is this?" asked Kurz.

"Huh? I am offended that you do not know who I am. Kurtz? It's me, Souske," yelled Sousuke.

"Okay whoever you are. Stop playing around. I know damn well that Souske is a stupid military jackass who can't have a fun thought on his own. And you're not him," screamed Kurz.

"This is 1st Sergeant Souske Sagara reporting for duty!" yelled Sousuke in his old voice.

"Souske?" asked Kurz.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," said the new Sousuke.

"What happened to you?" asked Kurz.

"I got a day off," exclaimed Sousuke.

"How?" asked Kurz.

"Tessa let me go for a while," said Sousuke.

"Interesting…" said Kurz.

"You wanna know something?" asked Sousuke slyly.

"What?" asked Kurz.

"I haven't had this much fun since before I met Kaname!" yelled Sousuke.

"Well let's enjoy your time off," suggested Kurz.

"How?" asked Sousuke.

"Meet me at the Osaka Park in twenty minutes; I'll fill you in there," asid Kurz.

"Affirmative!" confirmed Sousuke.

click

"Same old Souske," chuckled Kurz.

"This is way more fun than being with Souske, Tessa!" yelled Kaname.

"Ha ha ha! I know, we should have thought of this first," replied Tessa.

"I agree, but this ride is very fast. At least that's what they say about it," explained Kaname.

"Yeah, the faster the better," said Kyouko as they all boared the ride.

"I don't know about the exact speeds, but really fast is good enough for me," said Tessa as they were tightly straped in, "I hope the ride isn't one of those rides where they just start it without warning."

"Yeah that would be………. /. /././" started Kaname as the ride flew off into the wind, "TERRIBLE!"

(Ten seconds later…)

"The ride is over already?" asked Tessa.

"Ride… too… fast… can't breathe… heart…hasn't… caught up yet…" panted Kyouko.

"Well… maybe we should get on it again?" asked Tessa.

"NOOOOOOOOO…NO MORE...EVIL RIDE!" yelled Kyouko as she hung on the Kaname's blouse for dear life.

"O...k..." said Kaname.

"Let's go then! Come on Miss Kyouko!" said Tessa.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" yelled Kyouko as she was dragged into the evil demon of a ride once again.


End file.
